


The PR Nightmares

by marvelatthismess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Social Media, Super Soldier Peggy Carter, Trans Character(s), Twitter, lgbtq character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatthismess/pseuds/marvelatthismess
Summary: Social Media AU, written out of pure boredom so please don't expect much





	1. A Spider Has Joined the Party

**>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling_ **

Hi, its me, your friendly neighbourhood spider-man

_ In reply to _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>god is a woman and ** ** _@hernameisnatasharomanov _ **

Not another fake spider-man acc,,

_ In reply to _ ** _@hernameisnatasharomanov_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Nope, hi, also great name )

_ In reply to _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>god is a woman and ** ** _@hernameisnatasharomanov _ **

Shit, sorry!!

_ In reply to _ ** _@hernameisnatasharomanov_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Its ok ) i didn’t know there was so many people that wanted to be me

_ In reply to _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>Mama Spider ✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

Go to sleep

_ In reply to _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

But youre awake :(

_ In reply to _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>Mama Spider ✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

The face doesn’t work with me, you know this

_ In reply to _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Im not tired :((

_ In reply to _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>Mama Spider ✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

Go to sleep, you need it

_ In reply to _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>Mama Spider ✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

Or im getting her

_ In reply to _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Going to bed now--

* * *

** _@widowing _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@notthesiceo _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@thesiceo _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@40sbitch _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@40sbastard _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@40sbaby _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@hawkeye _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@falcon _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@bitchywitch _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@parkour _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@notjusthulk _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@shieldbabysitter _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@marvellous _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@thundergod _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@drinkup _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

** _@betterthanyou _ ** **started following ** ** _@spiderling_ **

**>Flash ** ** _@betterthanyou_ **

** _@spiderling_ ** im ur #1 fan, folow me bak

_ In reply to _ ** _@betterthanyou_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Aren’t you on your school’s AcaDec team?

_ In reply to _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>Flash ** ** _@betterthanyou_ **

Yea! Gld 2 se sm1 aprcats me

_ In reply to _ ** _@betterthanyou_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Please learn how to spell before the next competition,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written purely when I have no inspiration for anything else so please don't expect long or regular updates  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	2. Names Can Be Misleading

**>I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

Captain America wouldn’t stand for all these “pride” parades

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Good Luck

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

Why? For standing with your husband?

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

You sure are being stupid for a Captain America fan

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

What do you mean by that? Surely you’re the stupid one for disagreeing with the man in charge

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

** _@40sbaby_ ** come get your name back before I break something

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

1 - I am not married to Peggy, we never even dated

2 - No, I will not stand for pride parades because I would much rather be a part of them

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

How can you have never even dated? There’s records to prove it

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Have you considered that I, a lesbian woman

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

And I, a bisexual man

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Faked it

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

So the US military wouldn’t discredit us?

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>I stand for Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

No because that’s a stupid idea

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

It’s also true

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

You have matching names

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

** _@40sbastard_ **

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>stop blaming me for your problems✓ ** ** _@40sbastard_ **

Hi, hello, I chose the names

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbastard_ **

**>>I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

Who are you?

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>stop blaming me for your problems✓ ** ** _@40sbastard_ **

Bucky Barnes

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbastard_ **

**I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

So a murderer?

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**stop blaming me for your problems✓ ** ** _@40sbastard_ **

Also Steve’s boyfriend :)

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbastard_ **

**>>I Stand With Real American Views ** ** _@captainamerica_ **

Captain America isn’t gay

_ In reply to _ ** _@captainamerica_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

No, I’m bi, we’ve already been over this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a single thread this time  
Hopefully, there will be an actual plot next time I add something to this  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	3. A Thank You and a Q&A

**>Brooklyn’s Best Precinct ✓ ** ** _@the99thbrooklyn_ **

Thanks to ** _@spiderling_ ** for swinging by and helping close a case!

_ In reply to _ ** _@the99thbrooklyn_ **

**>>baby spider ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Glad I could help!!

**>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

To everyone asking, yes I will do a Q&A #AskCap

**>we stan the avengers ** ** _@theavenginggays_ **

#AskCap is tony actually peggys godchild?

_ In reply to _ ** _@theavenginggays_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

** _@40sbitch @notthesiceo_ **

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

He is

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>Tony Stark✓ ** ** _@notthesiceo_ **

I am

**>god is a woman and** ** _ @hernameisnatasharomanov_ **

#AskCap whats with the name?

_ In reply to _ ** _@hernameisnatasharomanov_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

Bucky chose it

**>we stan the avengers ** ** _@theavenginggays_ **

#AskCap are any of the other avengers lgbt?

_ In reply to _ ** _@theavenginggays_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

Not my place to say, sorry

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>we stan the avengers ** ** _@theavenginggays_ **

Thats ok!!

**>fruit ** ** _@pineapples_ **

#AskCap funniest thing that youve witnessed at the compound?

_ In reply to _ ** _@pineapples_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

I had to get the green light to say this one since it didn’t happen to me and it included sensitive that is now allowed to go public 

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

When Peggy first turned up at the compound (considering none of us knew she was alive still) (Tony would like to add that “as much as my dad was an ass, I’m thankful he gave her the serum. It’s the one good he did”) Tony and Natasha both walked into walls

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

It doesn’t seem that funny but they walked into opposite walls at the exact same time, Tony then proceeded to curse out his father for 10 minutes, mutter a thank you before continuing to curse him out for another 20

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@pineapples_ **

Thats dramatic

_ In reply to _ ** _@pinapples_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@pineapples_ **

Was it the same version of the serum as yours?

_ In reply to _ ** _@pineapples_ **

**>>Steve Rogers✓ ** ** _@40sbaby_ **

1 - it’s Tony, he is dramatic and Howard had stopped him from seeing Peggy a few weeks after she was given the serum so that he could fake her death to stop people getting suspicious, he was rightfully angry

2 - it was a version Howard created in an attempt to replicate the serum I was given but it worked better than anticipated

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbaby_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@pineapples_ **

Ohh thanks for answering!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am writing this fast, I have writer's block  
Don't come at me for spellings, I'm British  
I will bring the rest in soon, I promise (sort of)  
Other fandoms will pop up but they don't play a major role  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	4. Q&A, Potato

**>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

In light of #AskCap, we’re starting an #AskTheAvengers&Co tag. We will be coming back to it periodically to answer questions

**>Bob ** ** _@atrueamerican_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co why would you let gays be a part of the Avengers? Theyre disgusting

_ In reply to  _ ** _@atrueamerican_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

Because we are everywhere and your homophobia will not stop us -Bucky

_ In reply to  _ ** _@atrueamerican_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

Because we’d all be dead if the world was run by people like you -Natasha

**>Fruit ** ** _@plums_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co is Natasha Romanov her real name?

_ In reply to  _ ** _@plums_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

We don’t know -Tony

_ In reply to  _ ** _@avengersofficial_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

You’ll never know -Natasha

_ In reply to  _ ** _@avengersofficial_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

It isn’t -Peggy

**>Mama Spider✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

Can someone please let Clint out of the vents? He won’t stop singing

_ In reply to  _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Not until he learns

_ In reply to  _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@peaches_ **

What did he do?

_ In reply to  _ ** _@peaches_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

He knows what he did

_ In reply to  _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@peaches_ **

Thats - ominous,,

_ In reply to  _ ** _@peaches_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

I’ll let him out once he admits to what he did 

_ In reply to  _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@peaches_ **

** _@hawkeye_ ** what did you do??

_ In reply to  _ ** _@peaches_ **

**>>BEST BIRD✓ ** ** _@hawkeye_ **

** _@40sbitch_ ** I’m sorry I walked in on you and [redacted] while you were [redacted], please let me out

_ In reply to  _ ** _@hawkeye_ **

**>>BEST BIRD✓ ** ** _@hawkeye_ **

FREEDOM

**>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

Daily reminder that Anthony Edward Stark broke into my garage

  
  


* * *

  
  


**>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

Daily reminder that Anthony Edward Stark broke into my garage

* * *

  
  


**>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

Daily reminder that Anthony Edward Stark broke into my garage

* * *

  
  


**>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

Daily reminder that Anthony Edward Stark broke into my garage

  
  


* * *

  
  


**>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

Daily reminder that Anthony Edward Stark broke into my garage

_ In reply to  _ ** _@potatogunner_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@pears_ **

Who??? Are you???

* * *

  
  


**>fruit ** ** _@pears_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co does Tony know who  ** _@potatogunner_ ** is?

_ In reply to  _ ** _@pears_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

I think so but I won’t make that public for their safety -Tony

  
  
  
  


_ Messages _

** _@notthesiceo_ ** ,  ** _@potatogunner_ **

** _@notthesiceo_ **

Harley?

** _@potatogunner_ **

Yeah, old man?

** _@notthesiceo_ **

I talked to your mum, I just need to ask you

You want to move into the compound?

Your tweets are making me worry for your safety

I don’t like having to worry

** _@potatogunner_ **

Sure

** _@notthesiceo_ **

I’ll send a jet in a few hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come at me for spellings, please, I beg  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	5. Yikes

**>James ** ** _@letmebeme_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co any tips for dealing with transphobic parents?

_ In reply to  _ ** _@letmebeme_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

Get new parents - Clint

_ In reply to  _ ** _@letmebeme_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

Sit them down and explain it to them, if they don’t accept you then you can follow Clint’s advice - Natasha

* * *

**>Kate ** ** _@bowlesbian_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co any tips for dealing with homophobic parents?

* * *

**>Riley ** ** _@bimyself_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co any tips for dealing with biphobic parents?

* * *

**>Hope ** ** _@lessfountainkingdom_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co any tips for dealing with transphobic parents?

* * *

**>Stark Industries✓ ** ** _@starkindustries_ **

Starting soon: Stark Industries buildings will soon be open to LGBTQ+ teens who are in need of new homes. Dorm spaces are currently being added and should be finished within the next few weeks

**>SI Intern ** ** _@pparkour_ **

** _@potatogunner_ ** welcome to the disaster family

_ In reply to  _ ** _@pparkour_ **

**>>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

Why thank you :)

_ In reply to  _ ** _@potatogunner_ **

**>>Tony Stark✓ ** ** _@notthesiceo_ **

I’ve made a mistake

**>stop blaming me for your problems✓ ** ** _@40sbastard_ **

Can people p l e a s e stop

_ In reply to  _ ** _@40sbastard_ **

**>>Fruit ** ** _@plums_ **

Stop what??

_ In reply to  _ ** _@plums_ **

**>>stop blaming me for your problems✓ ** ** _@40sbastard_ **

Blaming me or the winter soldier for all their problems, I know I did a lot of shit but Hydra had brainwashed me and I feel guilt over every person I remember killing

_ In reply to  _ ** _@40sbastard_ **

**>>Fruit ** ** _@plums_ **

People are mean

**>>Tony Stark✓ ** ** _@notthesiceo_ **

I have made a grave mistake

_ In reply to  _ ** _@notthesiceo_ **

**>>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

You love us really

_ In reply to  _ ** _@potatogunner_ **

**>>Tony Stark✓ ** ** _@notthesiceo_ **

There is glitter e v e r y w h e r e

* * *

**>fruit ** ** _@pineapples_ **

Is no one going to ask about the redacted parts of Clint’s apology??

_ In reply to  _ ** _@pinapples_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@peaches_ **

Probably not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no plot for this-  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	6. Mama Spy

**>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

I love my girlfriend and I would fight anyone for her

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@peaches_ **

Who's your gf??

_ In reply to _ ** _@peaches_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

No

**>Fruit ** ** _@plums_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co does anyone know who Peggy’s gf is??

_ In reply to _ ** _@plums_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

We know but we don't want to out anyone -Clint

_ In reply to _ ** _@avengersofficial_ **

**>>Fruit ** ** _@plums_ **

That's respectable

**>SI Intern ** ** _@pparkour_ **

Watching ** _@40sbitch _ **and [redacted] interact is the most beautiful thing in existence

_ In reply to _ ** _@pparkour_ **

**>>Flash ** ** _@betterthanyou_ **

U dnt evn kno thm penis stp lyn

_ In reply to _ ** _@betterthanyou_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

You can judge who Peter does and doesn’t know when you become a decent person, Eugene Thompson.

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>Flash ** ** _@betterthanyou_ **

I bt ur acc is fk

_ In reply to _ ** _@betterthanyou_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Feel free to scroll through it, there’s pictures that didn’t exist until I posted them and interaction with other Avengers if that’s proof for you. If it’s not, you really should pay more attention

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>SI Intern ** ** _@pparkour_ **

She,, I have been blessed,,

_ In reply to _ ** _@pparkour_ **

**>>Peggy Carter✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Anything for you Pete, you know this

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>SI Intern ** ** _@pparkour_ **

Mama Spy,,

_ In reply to _ ** _@pparkour_ **

**>>Mama Spider✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

What does that make me?

_ In reply to _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>SI Intern ** ** _@pparkour_ **

Mama Spider. It’s your name--

_ In reply to _ ** _@pparkour_ **

**>>Mama Spider✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

I know, I’m playing

_ In reply to _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>MJ ** ** _@strongwoman_ **

You still sure he’s lying ** _@betterthanyou_ ** ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is shorter than usual but it's something  
Writing Flash's parts physically pain me,,  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	7. Idiots, Gays and a Spider Child

**>BEST BIRD✓ ** ** _@hawkeye_ **

So apparently

_ In reply to  _ ** _@hawkeye_ **

**>>BEST BIRD✓ ** ** _@hawkeye_ **

People don’t know that I’m deaf

_ In reply to  _ ** _@hawkeye_ **

**>>Luke ** ** _@deafnotstupid_ **

You’re deaf??

_ In reply to  _ ** _@deafnotstupid_ **

**>>BEST BIRD✓ ** ** _@hawkeye_ **

I am (great name by the way)

_ In reply to  _ ** _@hawkeye_ **

**>>Luke ** ** _@deafnotstupid_ **

Why isn’t this more well known?? (thank you!!!)

_ In reply to  _ ** _@deafnotstupid_ **

**>>Bob ** ** _@atrueamerican_ **

Because we don’t need disabled people in the world

_ In reply to  _ ** _@deafnotstupid_ **

**>>BEST BIRD✓ ** ** _@hawkeye_ **

Because people don’t like things that aren’t “normal”

**>fruit ** ** _@pebbles_ **

Please  ** _@spiderling_ ** stop changing in unsecure places, I can see you from my fire escape

_ In reply to  _ ** _@pebbles_ **

**>>baby spider✓ ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Shit, please don’t tell anyone

_ In reply to  _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>fruit ** ** _@pebbles_ **

I would never!!!

**>>baby spider✓ ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Ooo I’ve been verified :)

**>Mama Spy✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Welcome back to Earth, Danvers  ** _@marvellous_ **

_ In reply to  _ ** _@40sbitch_ **

**>>Captain✓ ** ** _@marvellous_ **

Welcome back to the land of the living, Carter

**>Captain✓ ** ** _@marvellous_ **

Please stop making out with [redacted] in front of me, you’re making me miss my girlfriend,,  ** _@40sbitch_ **

_ In reply to  _ ** _@marvellous_ **

**>>Mama Spy✓ ** ** _@40sbitch_ **

Your girlfriend will be here soon, let me love mine

**>fruit ** ** _@pebbles_ **

** _@widowing_ ** look after the spider child, please, he’s so small

_ In reply to  _ ** _@pebbles_ **

**>>Mama Spider✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

I’m trying but he is difficult

_ In reply to  _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>baby spider✓ ** ** _@spiderling _ **

I’m not difficult :((

_ In reply to  _ ** _@spiderling_ **

**>>Mama Spider✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

Yes you are

_ In reply to  _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>baby spider✓ ** ** _@spiderling _ **

:((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no fucking plot--  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	8. Hi, Hello There, This is Not a Chapter

Not a chapter but if there is anyone that would like to suggest sections of threads or tweets then please feel free to email me! (It's on my profile)

This is so I can add you to the suggestions doc I have made for this

Why a suggestions doc? So people can give as many suggestions as they want without the character limit of the comments

Let me know if you want to be a part of the suggestions doc! (You will be credited for anything I use, don't worry :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


	9. Spider??

**>BEST BIRD✓ ** ** _@hawkeye_ **

** _@spiderling_ ** stop hissing at me

_ In reply to  _ ** _@hawkeye_ **

**>>baby spider✓ ** ** _@spiderling _ **

Stop eating my food

**>Fruit ** ** _@plums_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co did you all know that  ** _@spiderling_ ** could hiss?

_ In reply to  _ ** _@plums_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

He can also purr - Peggy

_ In reply to  _ ** _@avengersofficial_ **

**>>Fruit ** ** _@plums_ **

He- can purr??

_ In reply to  _ ** _@plums_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

Yes - Peggy

**>we stan the avengers ** ** _@theavenginggays_ **

#AskTheAvengers&Co has Peggy got any childhood stories about Tony?

_ In reply to  _ ** _@theavenginggays_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

I wasn’t there for much of his childhood (great name by the way) - Peggy

_ In reply to  _ ** _@theavenginggays_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

He decided that her faking her death to keep his version of the serum a secret was better than me having a stable childhood - Tony

_ In reply to  _ ** _@avengersofficial_ **

**>>we stan the avengers ** ** _@theavenginggays_ **

Thats- thats rough

_ In reply to  _ ** _@theavenginggays_ **

**>>The Avengers✓ ** ** _@avengersofficial_ **

It is but I’m glad she’s still alive - Tony

**>SI Intern ** ** _@pparkour_ **

** _@widowing _ ** please stop staring at Harley while you sharpen your knives, you’re scaring him

_ In reply to  _ ** _@pparkour_ **

**>>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

Don’t tell her that she’ll do it more now

_ In reply to  _ ** _@potatogunner_ **

**>>Mama Spider✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

I would never dream of doing that

_ In reply to  _ ** _@widowing_ **

**>>Tony Stark broke into my garage ** ** _@potatogunner_ **

I don’t trust you…

_ In reply to  _ ** _@potatogunner_ **

**>>Mama Spider✓ ** ** _@widowing_ **

Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know your username on here if you have one but thank you for the picture of your cat!  
My mental health is currently at a low so expect more chapters as I distract myself but also expect angst to come with it  
Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add  
Email me if you want to be added to the suggestions doc


	10. Hi, Not a Chapter Again

I decided it would be easier to just share the link for the suggestions doc so [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZrYheUgFghJkY5Jk1338rRrm7DRNHqAhVxutaI63-Cw/edit?usp=sharing)

~Rema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with any ideas you want me to use  
Leave a comment with any twitter names and handles you want me to add


End file.
